


【HP|GS】爱人是戏精怎么办

by TMXYZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forum, GGSS, M/M, Top Godric Gryffindor/Bottom Salazar Slytherin, 戈萨, 狮蛇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMXYZ/pseuds/TMXYZ
Summary: 角色OOCcp:戈德里克·格兰芬多X萨拉查·斯莱特林论坛体洗澡时候冒出的脑洞来一发，短小君，懒得想皮下是谁
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin





	【HP|GS】爱人是戏精怎么办

【求助】爱人是戏精怎么办？在线等，急。  
我最近看到我爱人在混论坛，结果发现他戏精成瘾，状若癫狂。  
给你们看看他的帖子。

1L  
第一

2L  
第一

3L  
唉，没抢到

楼主  
链接:男朋友嫌我太帅老想把我揍丑怎么办？  
链接:男朋友夜不归宿，我偷偷用魔法定位，过去后竟然发现……  
链接:我早上提前醒来，发现男朋友背着我偷偷玩……  
链接:我的男朋友是老师，上课都在喊我的名字

5L  
前排

6L  
我翻了一下，最后楼主爱人都是这样总结的:唉，男朋友真的是太爱我了。  
围观群众都是一个态度:这是高调的秀恩爱，冷漠脸，太欠揍了，该打。

7L  
你叫他爱人，他叫你男朋友？？？

8L  
等等，你们都是男的啊……  
真是太棒了

9L  
楼上别大喘气，差点误伤友军

楼主  
链接:我男朋友竟然戴着尾巴身上放着甜点躺在餐桌上等我吃！！！  
链接:男朋友吃饭挑食，非要我喂他。  
链接:我走进房间，男朋友乖乖趴在床上等我宠幸  
链接:男朋友天天变成阿尼玛格斯求抚摸  
链接:男朋友不抱着我就睡不着，梦里还会喊我名字  
链接:我的男朋友穿女装真漂亮！大美女！  
链接:男朋友只穿了围裙在厨房给我做菜，还招呼我过去帮忙

11L  
大家都在上魔法史吗？这么无聊的贴都有人抢第一抢前排

12L  
这个我知道，梦醒了男朋友又在嫌弃我系列  
楼主爱人真的很会白日做梦【真诚脸】

13L  
楼主你会罚你爱人跪飞天扫帚吗？

14L  
楼主看到这些帖子有什么想法？  
反正我看着觉得好羞耻啊

15L  
秀恩爱分得快

16L  
这样的男朋友楼主你还要来干什么啊？

楼主  
统一回复:我不会惩罚他的。

18L  
这样都不惩罚，看来是真爱啊

19L  
刚刚在课上忍受了两对情侣发的狗粮  
下课又前面看到两位教授泼狗粮  
转头看到校长和他的男人  
结果我爬上网还要吃你们的狗粮？？

20L  
哈哈哈楼上怨念好重

21L  
霍格沃茨的学生不缺狗粮吃

楼主  
链接:【求助】男朋友生日快到了，我该送什么礼物给他？  
链接:【求助】如何正确抵制家暴？  
链接:【求助】该怎么煎牛排？我拿出来的时候一面糊了一面还带着血  
链接:【求助】怎样让工作狂把注意力放在我身上？

23L  
……我下节课魔药课

24L  
楼上好运

25L  
楼主你确定你男朋友是在求助而不是秀恩爱加作死？

26L  
请问楼主从另一个角度回忆这些事有什么感想2333

楼主  
回复26L:很微妙，但是很开心  
感觉更爱他了  
想和他好好过日子

28L  
楼主你确定没有想揍你男朋友的想法吗？

楼主  
回复28L:没有，因为我爱他

29L  
楼主秒回啊

30L  
因为好奇为什么楼主男朋友这么多无聊帖子还挺火的没被删  
我就去查了一下楼主男朋友的魔法ID  
发现是管理员  
我又查了楼主的  
也是管理员

31L  
楼主两人都是教授？  
教授也发帖？

32L  
莫名给我一种熟悉感  
但逻辑不通

33L  
楼上+1

34L  
顶一下

35L  
一天过去了怎么还没看见楼主？

36L  
……我刚刚好像出现幻觉了  
我看到格兰芬多教授在……

37L  
楼上你没看错  
我也看到了

楼主  
我是所谓楼主和所谓楼主爱人的爱人。  
对不起。  
让他打扰大家了。  
我已经在教育他了。  
谢谢你们飞天扫帚的提议。  
我已经让他顶着坩埚跪飞天扫帚了。

38L  
……我……我不知道说什么了

39L  
哈哈哈楼主对自己的吐槽很精准嘛  
戏精成瘾，状若癫狂

40L  
楼主是戏精本精无误了哈哈哈

41L  
39L和40L怕不是一个人  
不怕死不怕死  
谁给你的勇气？

42L  
……所以楼主和楼主爱人其实都是格兰芬多教授？

43L  
楼上想的没错  
我还在缓

44L  
偷偷说一句，感觉斯莱特林教授教训轻了

楼主  
回复15L:不分。  
回复40L:他是戏精也没办法，毕竟是我的。  
回复44L:足够了。总不能扔了他，怎么说我们还没分手。

————此贴已被管理员封楼，禁止回复————

**Author's Note:**

> ——2018.3.3  
> 反正戈德里克也不知道，他还在罚跪呢【摊手
> 
> 格兰芬多戏精属性get√  
> 斯莱特林护短属性get√
> 
> 戈德里克致力于让全霍格沃茨甚至全世界都知道自己有多爱萨拉查萨拉查有多爱他甚至不惜精分，但是半路被萨拉查抓包2333
> 
> 至于上课喊名字……  
> “格兰芬多扣十分！”


End file.
